


Knockin' on Night's Door

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Kushiel's Legacy!AU, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Non-Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soglia della Notte è il crocevia di molte vite, e quello di molte storie; non solo quelle degli abitanti più o meno ricchi del sangue di Elua o di quello degli tsingani, ma anche di quelle di nobili e mercanti, stranieri e angeline, e degli stessi cortigiani della Corte dei Fiori Notturni, quasi mai relegati all'interno delle solide mura della loro Casa, quasi sempre interessati alla vita che sembra scorrere con più forza sul confine tra la Città e Mont Nuit.<br/>(Kushiel's Legacy!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin' on Night's Door

**Author's Note:**

> L'obiettivo è quello di scrivere (almeno) dodici capitoli per il CHACHA-llenge 2014 di Fiumi di Parole. E questo è il primo, vecchio di qualche anno ma in parte riscritto e rivisitato.

_Per gran parte della popolazione di Soglia della Notte, Mont Nuit è uno degli spettacoli più splendidi che mano umana e intervento naturale abbiano mai concepito insieme: l’armonia e l’ordinata eleganza della Corte della Notte si fondono con la ben curata, ma rigogliosa vegetazione che fiancheggia il complesso delle tredici Case, stagliandosi sullo sfondo della Città di Elua come una presenza costante e amorevole. Noi, che pure avremmo dovuto invidiare tanta fortuna, ci limitavamo a sospirare di piacere, aspirando – chi come patrono, chi come adepto – a prenderne parte._

_Le mie origini, come quelle di quasi tutti gli abitanti di Soglia della Notte, si sono allontanate quasi subito dalla collina dei servi di Naamah per non farvi più ritorno. Sono un illegittimo, concepito da un avventuroso patrono nelle cui vene scorreva il sangue dei discendenti di Anael, che alla sensualità di Casa Gelsomino aveva preferito il fascino un po’ sciatto dei bordelli ai piedi di Mont Nuit, infatuandosi della sensuale tenutaria di una delle decine di locali che hanno sempre punteggiato Soglia della Notte; mia madre, imperfetta per i canoni severi di Casa Melissa, ne era stata attratta fin dal primo incontro, e aveva pregato Eisheth perché schiudesse i cancelli dei suoi lombi e la loro unione fosse consacrata dalla nascita di un figlio. Ma aveva confidato troppo nel precetto del Beato Elua, perché mio padre – chiunque egli fosse – fuggì da lei non appena vide il suo ventre ingrossato e il suo sorriso compiaciuto, e mia madre, non potendo morire di crepacuore, lo fece di parto._

_Molti conoscevano e amavano mia madre: Soglia della Notte è un’unica, immensa famiglia, dove tsingani e angeline, mezzosangue e caerdicci e tiberiani siedono fianco a fianco, aiutandosi nel momento del bisogno laddove possibile e condividendo, se non il prezioso denaro, il conforto e il sostentamento. Crebbi allevato da una coppia di conciai caerdicci che avevano lasciato la loro casa sul delta dell’Eridano e avevano preso residenza in Terre d’Ange, nella Città di Elua, alla ricerca di una migliore fortuna. Due medici della Serenissima avevano diagnosticato a mamma Renée l’impossibilità di avere bambini, ma mi hanno amato indipendentemente da questo come se fossi figlio loro; in ogni caso, Henri è nato poco dopo di me, quindi non posso smentire chi considera i medici caerdicci poco più che ciarlatani e si affida a quelli tiberiani._

_Al compimento dei miei dieci anni, quando fu evidente anche agli occhi delle spie della priora di Casa Cereo, che studiavano in segreto (e lo fanno tuttora) tutti i bambini di Soglia della Notte, che non ero adatto per servire la causa di Naamah, i miei genitori mi raccontarono la mia storia: che, lungi dall’essere altri che Dàvid nó Seuil, con nessun altro nome che quello di tutti gli illegittimi nati ai piedi di Mont Nuit, non ero nato dai lombi di mio padre e dal ventre di mia madre. Nonostante ciò, li amai molto per questo, più di quanto non avessi già fatto fino a quel giorno._

_A quattordici anni seguii l’esempio di molti altri ragazzi che avevano raggiunto la maggiore età e, salutando con molte lacrime la mia famiglia, che avrebbe raggiunto L’Arène per aprire una vera conceria, entrai al servizio di Zlatan, figlio di Jurka, uno dei due o tre tsingani più ricchi di Soglia della Notte: molte taverne, locali più o meno equivoci e bordelli rispondevano al suo nome o a quello dei suoi compagni, e se difettavo nell’esperienza o nella forza per portare i pesanti boccali sui vassoi senza rovesciarne neanche una goccia, sopperivo a tali mancanze con i doni angeline che, seppur affievoliti e deboli, anche io possedevo. Molti frequentatori di Soglia della Notte non sono discendenti di Elua: anche se non potevo rivaleggiare con alcun adepto della Corte della Notte, di certo io e gli altri angeline o mezzosangue al servizio di Zlatan attiravamo più che qualche sguardo ammirato o bramoso; almeno un paio di volte un cliente mezzo ubriaco ha tentato di costringermi a sedermi sulle sue ginocchia, strusciandosi su di me con un movimento lascivo, e ancora più spesso le loro carezze si sono spinte oltre il consentito. Ma Zlatan aveva fiuto per i guai come i cani da caccia della dinastia reale ne hanno per le volpi, e compariva sempre al momento giusto per redarguire il cliente licenzioso o, in casi gravi, per cacciarlo dalle proprie taverne._

_Era già passato almeno un anno dal compimento della mia maggiore età quando i veri guai, quelli che Zlatan non poteva riconoscere con l’olfatto o con il sesto senso, si presentarono alla porta de_ Il Biscione _; nel giro di due giorni dopo la festa di primavera, infatti, arrivò nella Città lo schiavo ashantiano in fuga e Zlatan rinnovò la sua conoscenza con un certo mercante aragoniano._

 

Quantunque non siano rigidamente separate, le classi sociali sono a un tempo un destino praticamente inesorabile e il prezzo da pagare per la prosperità di Terre d'Ange: un villico non diventerà conte a meno di improbabili matrimoni altolocati, una baronessa difficilmente finirà la sua esistenza a mendicare davanti al santuario di Eisheth, e un cortigiano dei Fiori Notturni potrà avere un salotto e bastevoli ricchezze, se farà fortuna, ma non opulenza o titoli nobiliari.

Le stesse divisioni, sebbene più morbide, sussistono all'interno della stessa casta dei cortigiani: quelli di città si ritengono, e a buon grado, di più alto lignaggio rispetto a chi esercita fuori le mura, e la Corte della Notte, perfetta e irraggiungibile, solo di rado sfiora il fascino decadente di Soglia della Notte per più di qualche ora. Così a un mezzosangue tsingano come Stefàn, figlio di nessuno (o di nessuno abbastanza decaduto perché si assuma la paternità di un bastardello tsingano), per giunta fuori dai grandi giri di Soglia della Notte, non restava che sospirare un pochino per uno dei tre cortigiani dei Fiori Notturni che, all'incirca una volta alla settimana, si godevano insieme una mezza giornata di libertà dal lavoro. Non il delicato, pallido fiorellino dagli occhi turchesi da Casa Cereo, non l'arbusto affascinante di Casa Eliotropio dalle braccia tornite: Stefàn nò Seuil bramava cogliere quello che, ai suoi occhi, era uno degli esemplari più perfetti e attraenti di Casa Eglantine. O, più precisamente, bramava essere colto da lui.

I riccioli incolti di Stefàn, che si allungavano fin oltre la linea delle spalle, non avevano la grazia ribelle che simili capigliature esprimevano all’interno della Corte, e tuttavia costituivano un dettaglio non trascurabile perfino così vicino al cuore di Soglia della Notte, dove bellezza e orgoglio convivono ogni giorno con ripugnanza e follia. Sarebbe stato un gradevole diversivo rispetto alle costose trasferte di Mont Nuit, dove ogni Casa di loro interesse aveva una caratteristica che non era possibile ignorare: tutti gli adepti della Corte, dalle arrendevoli prostitute di Valeriana ai dominatori spietati di Mandragola, erano consapevoli del prezzo cui venivano comprati per una notte.

E tuttavia nessun cortigiano sano di mente, o dai lombi men che roventi, avrebbe cercato tuttavia di trastullarsi a Soglia della Notte: chi lo farebbe, quando le Tredici Case accolgono con liberalità anche i loro stessi adepti, in cambio di conio sonante? Chi inseguirebbe, e senza offerte in nome di Naamah, ciò che già arriva spontaneamente pagando? La risposta è banale: un cortigiano mezzosangue di Soglia della Notte, abbastanza disperato da votarsi a Naamah in cambio di un amore impossibile. E così, qualche mese dopo i suoi quattordici anni - parecchi meno dei sedici che qualsiasi Casa della Corte della Notte avrebbe imposto ai propri patroni, - Stefàn aveva liberato la sua colomba e, tramite i buoni agganci di Zlatan, aveva concluso un buon accordo per poter esercitare la propria professione contando sulla sua protezione: se riuscì a ottenere duecento ducati per il suo contratto di verginità, che gli avrebbero garantito l'istruzione nelle arti di Naamah e un relativo benessere per un anno o due, doveva ringraziare solo lui. Pazienza se lo tsingano che li aveva offerti si era dimostrato un filino brutale e parecchio esigente: Stefàn aveva in mente un certo cortigiano di Casa Eglantine anche in quel momento, la stella polare della sua esistenza, e nessuno dei colpi violenti con cui lo tsingano lo faceva suo avrebbe cambiato questa cosa.


End file.
